J'ai fait un rêve
by lurleen
Summary: C'est trop court pour faire un résumé, je dirais juste que c'est un POV. Merci Bayas pour l'idée et pour le titre!


**Alors voilà pour faire court cette fic m'a été inspiré par Bayas, c'est une longue histoire mais c'était juste pour dire que cette fic a été réalisé en coproduction !**

**Alors je tiens à remercier Bayas et Bayas Production bien sûr sans qui cette fic ne serai pas là !**

**Bon j'espère que vous avez de la patience car c'est spécial voire très spécial. Cela fait suite à l'épisode « The long goodbye » (Possédés en français) de la saison 2.**

**Bayas, j'espère que ça te conviendra ! Et à vous toutes aussi, bien sûr !**

**BON COURAGE !**

MonDieumaisquestcequejefaislà?PourquoiaijeécoutéElisabethquandellemaditdevenirvoirKateHeightmeyer?Dailleurspourquoiluiaijeréponduqueçapourraitallermieuxquandellemelademandé?Nonvraimentetpuisàbienyréfléchirtoutvabien.Trèsbienmême.BoncestvraiquedepuislhistoireduColoneletdElisabeth,jefaisdedrôlederêves.Tiens,àcetteévocation,Katevientdeleverunsourcil,commesicétaitétonnantetcommesijétaisleseuldanstoutecettecitéàfairededrôlesderêvesvoiredescauchemars.Siellefaitçaàchaquefois,lapauvre,ellevavitedevenirridée.JedevraisluiconseillerlacideBotulique.

Ellemeregardeencoreetsortcettephrasequiménervetant«AllezDocteurBeckettracontezmoicequinevaspas».Enfinbref,lànestpasmonproblème.Jereprendsoùjenétais.DepuisquelincidentoùlesdeuxextraterrestresPhoebusetThalanavaientprispossessiondescorpsd'ElisabethetduColonel,jaidesidéesétranges.

JairêvéquejétaiscontrôléparPhoebusetentraindepourchassermonami,Rodney.JesenslaprisedecontrôledePhoebussurtoutmoncorps.Jesenssessentimentsprendrelespassurlesmiens.Jeregardelesgensautourdemoi,mesamis,maisquipourlinstantnesontquedesentravesaubutquejemesuisfixéouplutôtquellesestfixée.JesaisaufonddemoiquePhoebusdoitfairecequelleaàfairemaisjignoreencorecedontilsagit.Toutdevientflou,jenarriveplusàdiscernermespenséesdessiennes,messentimentsdessiens.Etpuistoutsenchaînetrèsvite.JevoisKateprendrefrénétiquementdesnotessurunpetitcarnet.Ellecommenceàmexaspéreràmeregardercommeça,commesijétaisunenfantdetroisans,avecsonpetitsourire.Ilnemanqueraiplusquellemedonneunesucreriepourmeféliciterdemacoopération.Quoiquejenerefuseraipasunpetitchocolat.

Bonjemégareànouveau.Katedoitsenrendrecomptecarellemeregardeavecinsistanceetnoteencorequelquechose,elledoitcroirequejaidesabsencesliéssûrementàunequelconquemaladiepsychiatriqueouautrechosedaussibarbare,siellesavaitvraimentàquoijepense.BonjecontinumonhistoirepourenarriveraumomentoùjepoursuismonamiRodneydanstoutelacité.Ouifautquejeluiexplique,quedansmonrêveRodneyestpossédéparThalanetquejedoisletuer.Ouqueluidoitmetuer.Enfin,quelundenousdoittuerlautre.Malgrélefaitquecesoitmonami,jeprendsplaisiràfairecettechasseàlhomme.Peutêtrequetouslesmomentsdésagréablesquemafaitsubircescientifiqueysontpourquelquechose.Touteslesfoisoùilvientàl'infirmerieetquilnefaitqueceplaindre,prétextanttoutessortesdechosespouréviteràsubirdiversexamensobligatoires,metraitantdesorcier.Moiunsorcier?Etpuisquoiencore.Sij'étaisvraimentunsorcierbeaucoupdechosesseraientdifférentesici.LàencoreKatemeregardebizarrementetnoteencore.Siçacontinujevaisluifaireavalersoncarnetetellenesaurapascommentsestarrivé.Cayestcettefoutueséanceestenfinterminée,jenenvoyaispaslafin.Jenemelaisseraiplusmyreprendre.Passerunedemiheureavecunefanadesnotesetdesregardsappuyésàdequoivousdéstabiliserenplein.ParcontreilafalluquelleremettesurletapiscettehistoireavecRodney/Cadman**(1).**Ellepense(hum)quesedoitêtrelié.Heureusementquejeneluiaipasditquejenousvoyaiségalement,Rodneyetmoi,nousembrasser,commelontfaitleColoneletElisabethsouslemprisedePhoebusetThalansinonjétaisencorebonpouruneheureavecelle.OhetpuisRodneyestmonaminon?Monmeilleuramiici,cestnormalquejerêvedelui.Seulementcestlapremièrefoisquejerêvedunamietdemoidansunetellesituation.MaiscequimafaitleplusflipperestdemevoirencoreunefoisembrasséparRodney!**(2)**

**Alors à votre avis, est-ce qu'il a flippé car il a aimé ou parce qu'il n'a pas aimé?**

**(1) 2pisode Duet/A corps perdus.**

**(2) Pour reprendre ta phrase, Bayas!**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à lire ça !**

**Remarquez que je n'ai pas poussé le vice jusqu'à enlever les virgules et les points, je ne suis pas aussi tordue (quoique!)**

**Bon j'attends vos réactions!**


End file.
